La primera vez
by Chia S.R
Summary: Todo tiene una primera vez y para la pareja del Seigaku también. One-shots o drables que contarán las primeras veces de Ryoma y Sakuno.
1. que se vieron

**Hola a todos. Ya sé que muchos esperan actualizaciones y ando trabajando en ellas, no desesperen, pero ya saben mi situación y no es fácil. Por otro lado hace tiempo que tenía esta idea y he decidido colgarla. Les ruego que lean bien las indicaciones para que no se hagan un lio con el fic.**

**Autora: **_Chia-sama_

**Título: **"La primera vez"

**Conjunto de: **_One-shots o drables que** NO** estarán enlazados entre sí._

**Género:**_ Hetereo._

**Parejas: **_Ryosaku y probablemente algún acompañante extra, como Momoann o Nanrin y hasta personajes sueltos que interfieranXD._

**OOC: **_Aunque seguiré esforzándome porque no tenga, tendrá en algunos capítulos._

**Se actualizará después de: **Cabalgando al amor.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece así como los personajes utilizados a menos que sean inventados por mi. La historia, creo, sí será mia y si por casualidad concide con alguna otra, no es mi culpa, pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea o.O.

**Nota: **Como el título del fic es lo que en realidad se repetiría, colocaré directamente la situación, como por ejemplo en este capítulo " que... se vieron"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**One-shot:** _que... se vieron_**.**

**Advertencias:**_ Basado en el manga. (Tomo 1, página: 9-17)_

_**Pareja: **Ryoma y Sakuno (13 años cada uno) _

_-El tren está a punto de adentrarse, por favor, manténganse tras la linea de seguridad._

Había escuchado el sonido de aquella voz robótica tantas veces que no le pareció diferente a las otras veces, incluso tuvo la sensación de que pasaba desapercibida. Algo familiar e intenso que terminaba por convertirse en monótono. Sin embargo, aquel día era diferente. Podría haberle prestado más atención si no fuera porque llevaba largo rato intentando esquivar aquella raqueta que el muchacho alto y de carácter sumamente engreído no cesaba de mover ante su rostro, con peligro de ser golpeada.

Intentó mover los labios. Decir que era peligroso y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero nada salía de su garganta, pues cada vez que lo intentaba la raqueta aparecía ante su rostro y como inercia, ella cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus labios. ¿Tan poca cosa era que no se daban cuenta? No. Es que ese chico se estaba haciendo alardes de su tenis y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de qué hacía. Si todos los hombres eran iguales, creía que no se enamoraría.

A sus trece años ya pensaba en el amor. Su abuela le había contado muchas historias acerca de sus padres, ya fallecidos tras un accidente de coche, al igual que alguna que otra de sus aventuras con su abuelo, escondiendo, claro está, los momentos más íntimos y privados. Nadie debería de conocerlos cuando se tratan de otras personas por muy cercanas que sean. Gracias a esas historias amorosas, su fibra sentimental estaba muy expuesta, pero reacia a la vez. Era difícil pensar si podría enamorarse con tantos hombres extraños y que daban pavor.

Apretó sus manos en su falda plisada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La cercanía con aquella raqueta estaba siendo demasiado. El golpe, no tardaría en llegar...

--

Era japonés y realmente le gustaba la ciudad natal de sus padres. Sin embargo, había nacido en América. En esos días había tenido tiempo de aprenderse muchas de las calles y vagar hasta las canchas de tenis que encontrara, sin embargo, tenía que participar en otras, Kakinokizaka, y por ese motivo, tuvo que coger el tren.

Lo que nunca pensó es que también en un tren se podían encontrar a personas cazurras y sin sentido. El joven ante él alardeaba demasiado de algo erróneo que solo un aficionado haría. Y decían que era alguien magnífico.

Apoyando las manos bajo su barbilla como pilar, arqueó una ceja mientras la gorra blanca que siempre le acompañaba cubría sus ojos, ocultaba que los miraba con aburrimiento y molestia. Le habían roto toda la tranquilidad y de ese modo, su concentración. Era irónico que un chico de esa edad fueran tan ruidoso como uno de once. Cansado de que se pavoneara sin razones humedeció sus labios y colocó su tono de voz más molesto posible.

-Sois unos pesados.

Y el silencio reinó en el grupo. Algo muy agradable para sus oídos. Aquel sujeto se jactó burlón de haber sido regañado por un simple mocoso y como venganza, no dudó en aclararle cual era el agarre del que tanto se pavoneaba sin conocer, irritándolo todavía más. Por suerte, para ambos, el tren terminó por detenerse y con la idea de ir a jugar su partido, descendió del tren.

Pero de nuevo debería de recordar que era nuevo en el lugar y por tal de no haber pedido señas a su progenitor, se fue sin prestar atención a la dirección correcta. Buscó en los paneles de la salida, pero ninguno le respondía claramente. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la estación sin lograr encontrar nada.

Pensativo, se detuvo. Todo el tiempo había sentido una mirada posada en él y arto, se volvió. Una joven. Bueno, menos eran tiestos. Caminó hasta ella sin prestarle verdadera atención y lanzó la pregunta directamente. Ella comenzó a balbucear sobre cosas que realmente no le interesaban y suspiró, cansado. Igual debería de haberle preguntado a otra persona.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionó lo más frio posible para esconder su claro aburrimiento.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- Se excusó ella en irremediables reverencias mientras alzaba su mano para señalar a su derecha- Salida sur y todo recto- logró responder presa de una vergüenza que no comprendía.

Era una joven bien extraña.

--

¡Dios, que vergüenza! Estaba pasando vergüenza a más no poder. Nunca se imaginó que la misma persona que le había salvado en el tren se acercaría a ella para preguntarle una dirección. Mirándole cuando se alejaba, se procuró memorizar correctamente su nombre, y por qué no, su aspecto, bien agradable a la vista de cualquier persona. Claro está, el parecía no haberlo ni notado y menos, recordado.

Podría haber estado más preocupada por lo sucedido con un chico, un chico al que creía que nunca más volvería a ver y lo único que sabía era que se dirigía a las canchas de tenis, justo donde ella tenía que ir con... su abuela. ¡Y ella llegaba tarde! Por meros momentos comenzó a pensar si aquello sería genético y ella lo había heredado de sus antepasados, en este caso, la madre de su padre. Sí. Debía de reconocer que siempre terminaba llegando tarde a donde fuera que fuese.

Y eso que se empeñaba porque no fuera así...

-¡Sakuno! ¡Ey!- Exclamó una voz familiar desde lejos.

-¡Abuela, llegas tarde!- Protestó alzándose tras dejar descansar sus piernas que estaban doloridas de estar de pie- mou...

Hinchó sus mofletes para quejarse claramente de que aquello no había estado bien, pero sonrió al ver la vitalidad de su abuela. ¿Quién diría que tenía cincuenta y ocho años?

-Anda, vayamos a buscar el coche, Sakuno- invitó Sumire Ryuzaki.

Parpadeó, viendo la dirección que había tomado la mujer, mirando al lado contrario.

-Abuela, ¿no se salía por el otro lado?- Inquirió con temor.

-¿Qué dices, Sakuno?- Exclamó la mujer divertida- Tú y tu sentido de la orientación. Estas equivocada.

-¡Oh, dios mio!

¡Había enviado al chico en la dirección equivocada! ¡Horror! Inquieta, miró a su abuela mientras esta explicaba cosas que verdaderamente no quería saber, por muy interesantes que fueran en ese momento las encontraba innecesarias.

-Abuela... ¿Qué pasa si llegas tarde a un partido?

-Pierdes por abandono- respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros ante la obvia respuesta. ¿Es que pensabas jugar alguno?- Inquirio alzando las cejas.

No, ella no. Pero él seguramente sí y por su culpa, cabía la posibilidad de que llegara tarde. Cuando llegaron a la zona principal de las pistas, comenzó a buscarle. Si mal no recordaba, iba cubierto por una gorra y portaba una maleta de raquetas en su brazo. Tras alejarse de su sorprendida abuela, intentó hallarlo.

Y así lo hizo.

--

Molesto. Cabreado. Furioso. Sí. Podría llamarlo de alguna de esas formas. ¿Acaso esa mocosa se había querido burlar de él y le había dicho erróneamente la dirección a posta. Estaba con aquel grupito de pelilleros, así que bien podía ser. Decidió estirarse en uno de los trozos de verde y esperar antes de ir a casa. Calmarse y probablemente, dormir.

Pero era bastante difícil cuando reconoció dos largas trenzas que surcaban el aire por los movimientos mientras su dueña buscaba desesperadamente alguien o algo. Por un momento irónico comenzó a pensar que pudiera tratarse de él. Y era gracioso.

Su rostro preocupado y rojizo por la carrera. Manos en su pecho, bastante escaso pero que no se podía esperar más de una niña de trece o doce años, mientras sus caderas la hacían girarse repetidas veces de un lado a otro y caminaba con torpeza. Sus ojos, al parecer rojizos, se posaron sobre él y la vio dar un respingo para salir corriendo y bordear hasta llegar a su altura.

-Esto... El partido...- balbuceó mientras la miraba de reojo y tartamudeaba sonrojada- ¿Cómo... fue?

-Cinco minutos tarde- Respondió molesto- no he podido jugar.

Las culpas cayeron sobre ella como agua fria y en meros momentos comenzó a disculparse. La verdad es que estaba resultando muy gracioso su forma de ser. Ya no podía tener más dudas, ella no era como ellos. Aquellos abusones e ignorantes. En realidad, había sido una víctima.

Era una curiosidad innata la que estaba comenzando a despertarse. La primera vez que se preocupaba de observarla y estaba comenzando a creer que era realmente interesante. ¿Qué más podría pasar en adelante?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, esto fue. Tengo por ahora anotadas unas 44 primeras veces, así que el fic dará para largo y ya las tengo todas decididas, (por favor, déjenme pensar a mí antes de aconsejarme unaXD).

Este primer capítulo es muy típico y podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, pero quería ser fiel al manga lo más que pude y la verdad, es que su encuentro es corto -.- podría haber sido más largoXD.

Les informo que otro de esta temática pero diferente será subido tras éste y después sí, continuaré con mis actualizaciones. Para más información sobre los fics y tal, recuerden visitar mi blog o lj n.n

**Próximo capítulo avance:**

_Con Eiji sí, pero con él no. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Ryuzaki? ¿Es que no era correcto lo que hacía?_


	2. Que sonrieron juntos

**Autora: **_Chia-sama_

**Título: **"La primera vez"

**Conjunto de: **_One-shots o drables que** NO** estarán enlazados entre sí._

**Género:**_ Hetereo._

**Parejas: **_Ryosaku y probablemente algún acompañante extra, como Momoann o Nanrin y hasta personajes sueltos que interfieranXD._

**OOC: **_Aunque seguiré esforzándome porque no tenga, tendrá en algunos capítulos._

**Se actualizará después de: **Cabalgando al amor.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece así como los personajes utilizados a menos que sean inventados por mi. La historia, creo, sí será mia y si por casualidad concide con alguna otra, no es mi culpa, pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea o.O.

**Nota: **Como el título del fic es lo que en realidad se repetiría, colocaré directamente la situación, como por ejemplo en este capítulo " que... se vieron"

* * *

**One-shot:** _que... sonrieron juntos_**.**

**Advertencias:**_ OCC por parte de Ryoma, probablemente :S_

_**Pareja: **Ryoma y Sakuno (14 años cada uno) _

Ya era la cuarta o tercera vez que veía la situación. Sakuno se apartaba de su lado para correr y hablar animadamente con su senpai pelirrojo, el cual no tardaba en someterla a un fuerte achuchón y ella.... Ella reía. ¿Y él? Él tenía que contenerse y fingir que nada pasaba. Solo eran dos simples amigos que estaban juntos hablando de algo que repentinamente les hacía reir como locos y no pillaba la razón, claro está. Era algo rotundamente íntimo entre ellos que los amoldaba hasta hacerlos partirse en carcajadas que nadie más comprendería.

Había escuchado varias veces a MOmoshiro, el cual parecía expuesto o sensible a esa situación y sospechaba que tuviera algo que ver con la hermana pequeña de Tachibana, pelearse con Eiji por esas acciones mientras él se marchaba y lo último que lograba escuchar de sus mayores era:

_"Ryuzaki está con Echizen"_

_"Y O'chibi está con Ryuzaki"._

Pero al día siguiente se repetía la misma escena. Así, durante una larga semana en que el frio comenzaba a ser lo más duro que podría haber en el aire. Las vacaciones de invierno estaban por llegar y Sakuno parecía estar menos accesible que nunca. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que estuviera en "aquellos días" en que las mujeres no quieren un hombre cerca ni de milagro. Así pues, la dejó estar. Él no era de los que presionaban aunque su orgullo estaba comenzando a ser intolerante con la idea de que Ryuzaki pudiera irse con otro.

Había veces en que deseaba apretarla con fuerza entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás. Pero era algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta que tan solo tenían quince años y no pensaba en otra cosa, todavía, que no fuera en el tenis. Sakuno había sido quien había terminado por acercarse y sin darse cuenta, habían terminando siendo una pareja sin más razón que la de estar juntos. Sentarse juntos. Comer juntos. Ir al cine juntos. Lo que cualquier pareja normal hiciera.

Sin embargo, nunca había visto comportarse de esa forma a Sakuno cuando estaban juntos y a solas. Ella siempre caminaba con timidez y por eso la mayoría del tiempo tenía que agacharse para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, pues ella siempre los llevaba clavados en el suelo, como si fuera lo más importante. En el cine, más de una vez se había atrevido a sujetarle la mano, pero ella la retiraba bufándose cual gato asustadizo y él cesaba en el empeño.

Y era ahí cuando se detenía a pensar qué demonios faltaba en su relación o qué hacía exactamente mal para que Sakuno se comportara de forma diferente con él. Parecían preguntas que solo se resolverían si hablaban entre ellos, porque las parejas tienen que tener comunicación o si no, no llegarán a nada, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Seguro que si abría la boca para preguntárselo sonaría frio y cortante, así como poco interesado y ella lloraría, tomándoselo todo en una perspectiva diferente y equivocada.

También podría pedirle consejo a su padre, ya que tanto se difamaba de que conocía perfectamente a las mujeres. Pero cuando se alejó del teléfono para ir en busca de su progenitor, desechó la idea. Era demasiado peligroso y absurdo preguntarle a alguien como él. Y su madre.... bueno, era una opción, pero ya sabía lo cariñosa que estaba con Sakuno desde que se había enterado quien era y porque la solía acompañar a su casa. Claro que todavía estaba por descubrir de que forma sus padres se habían enterado de su relación con Ryuzaki. Pero este era el menor de sus problemas.

Cuando finalmente las vacaciones llegaron se despidieron ante la puerta de la chica con un simple gesto de cabeza y un saludo de la mano de la castaña que corrió a esconderse tras la puerta de roble blanco mientras él la miraba fijamente. No es que fuera a insistir, pero tampoco hubiera estado mal un simple roce de su piel, ¿no? Maldición, por más vueltas le diera siempre terminaba haciéndose la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué con Eiji sí y con él no? ¿Es que no era correcto lo que hacía para estar con ella?

Nunca le había pedido que dejara el tenis y si era eso lo que los estaba separando, comenzaba a ver su futuro más negro de lo que ya parecía. Él necesitaba del tenis para desahogarse del estress.

-¡Venga, Ryoma!- Exclamó la borracha voz de su padre extendiéndole una copa- Ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, así que toma una copa de sake y emborracharte.

Sí. Ya era navidad y su padre había cogido la cogorza típica de todo los años, queriendo incitarle a beber a él. Por suerte, Rinko apareció a tiempo, deteniendo los intentos de su padre de lanzarse sobre el y hacerle beber a la fuerza. Cansado del jaleo, decidió marcharse a la calle. Enguantándose en un abrigo deportivo, caminó sin rumbo y sin darse cuenta, se encontró ante la casa de la castaña.

-Welcom, Ryoma-kun- recibió Sakuno.

Parpadeó. Los labios helados con un toque alilado en ellos cubiertos por un suave tono de carmín melocotón. Las manos temblorosas que se afanaba en querer ocultarlas dentro del largo abrigo marrón de piel falsa que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, suavemente decorados con la tira de los zapatos y unas medias negras. De su brazo colgaba una bolsa de regalo que se balanceó en cada paso que se dio para acercarse a él.

-Vamos- invitó con voz temblorosa- o llegaremos tarde. Ven.

No comprendía qué pasaba exactamente. Apretó con firmeza la mano que sujetaba la suya propia, calentándola de lo helada que estaba y corrió tras ella. Un momento después, cuando comenzó a creer que el abrigo comenzaría a estorbarles, Sakuno se detuvo, señalando al frente a la vez que llenaba los pulmones de aire fresco y rehabilitante. Los railes del tren se perdían en la lejanía y la nieve, pálida y fria comenzaba a descender del cielo rojizo. Era verdaderamente imprevisto. De la oscuridad que reinaba a un cielo completamente anaranjado que dejaba caer pétalos de nieve sobre los railes.

-Eiji...- murmuró ella tosiendo- me dijo que había visto esto y... que se detuvo a verlo y justo en esa farola rota...- le señaló la posición exacta y sus ojos se abrieron al instante- se forma tres letras cuando la corriente se encrispa con la humedad....

Fijó su ver en el lugar exacto. Tal y como Sakuno indicó, cuando ambas reacciones funcionaron ante sus ojos, tres letras aparecieron en el suelo. Humedecio sus labios y cerró los ojos.

-"S, X y R"- leyó Sakuno con timidez- Es... más mágico que si yo misma lo hubiera escrito en mi mesa... Quería... enseñartelo por navidad... por tu cumpleaños. Eiji me ayudó a prepararlo todo- confesó aturdida- no creo que hubiera podido hacerlo yo sola...

Sin darse cuenta, su risa comenzó a resonar por el lugar. No podía aguantarse. Era imposible que ella hubiera estado haciendo algo tan simple y él pensara en otras cosas. Se sentía ridículo y con una sonrisa en sus labios, volvió su mirada hacia ella, temeroso de que realmente estuviera siendo grosero por su comportamiento ante ese regalo, pero se encontró con el rostro de Sakuno completamente feliz y sonriendo como respuesta a la suya. Sí, era definitivo. Su forma de sonreir era totalmente diferente a la que tenía cuando lo hacía con Eiji.

Porque esa sonrisa, era suya. Porque sonreían a la vez. Estaban juntos incluso en esos momentos y para ser la primera vez que algo tan mágico sucedía, decidió guardarlo en su mente para siempre, sellándolo con un sorpresivo y tierno beso.

0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

**Notas autora:**

Hola de nuevo :3

Tocaba actualización de éste fic. Un nuevo capítulo. Recuerden que NO están enlazados :3.

Ryoma tenía dudas sobre si realmente Sakuno era de otra manera con él y hacía algo que no debía. Pero logró comprender que no siempre hay que pensar negativamente, y, que el comportamiendo de Sakuno con los demás, en éste caso Eiji, no tiene porqué tener un mal presagio, jejeje.

Bueno, la lista de primeras veces ha subido a 61, quitando las dos que he hecho, queda en 61 XD. Pero hay uno que no haré por respeto a A-chan,(Jackilyn) que lo publicó ella y le prometí que no haría nada n.n Si revisan sus fics, sabrán cual digo, jejeje.

Bueno, les dejo un avance del próximo y disculpen si éste no era como pensaban T.T

_Totalmente ilusionada y sin saber qué ponerse ¿Él se sentiría igual? ¿Qué?.... Aquello era imposible. Sakuno no quería creer que fuera cierto._


	3. De un plantón

**One-shot:** _De un plantón._

**Advertencias:**_ Capítulo horrible._

_**Pareja: **Ryoma y Sakuno (17 años cada uno) _

El sonido de la musiquilla de fondo no provenía de ninguna radio y mucho menos, de la televisión o un coro. Simplemente era su cabeza acorde con su corazón. Las campanas del aleluya junto a la música de su corazón no eran menos para merecerse. Solo le faltaba dar saltos de alegrías, pero se había reprimido aquella emoción hasta llegar a su casa y encontrarse en su dormitorio.

Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente y sentía que la primavera había llegado por completo junto al gran esfuerzo que había hecho durante tantos meses de cuchicheos a sus espaldas simplemente por ser la novia de Ryoma Echizen. Había comenzado como un simple cuchieó el día que la vieron llevar la comida al muchacho. Todo fue un error, pues anteriormente ya le había dado su ración al resto del equipo, pero como siempre, el ojos dorados había estado despistando a los demás y quedándose solo, entrenando.

Comió con él y un grupo de chicas, fans a escondidas de Tomoka, inaguró la noticia como si fuera realidad. Cuando intentó explicarle al príncipe que aquel rumor era una equivocación y no se molestara, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo la frase que les marcó como pareja.

_¿Y qué? ¿Es mentira?_

Todavía intentaba recuperarse de la idea de que era novia del tenista. Pero el tiempo pasó y ya llevaban cuatro meses. Sin embargo, parecía ser que sus simples cercanías no habían calado del todo a Tomoka y dudaba de su relación. No por ella, si no por Ryoma.

-Lo que debes de hacer pedirle una cita, Sakuno- indicó Tomoka- venga.

Le había costado sudor y sangre hacerlo. Sobretodo, si tenía en cuenta que Ryoma podría llegar a ser más inocente que ella y tuvo que decirle casi en grito gracias a su vergüenza inentendible, que quería tener una cita con él. Ryoma Echizen simplemente había parpadeado y aceptado.

Por ese mismo motivo, estaba con el alma agitada dentro de su cuerpo y el corazón a punto de salírsele de la boca de la emoción. Mañana iba a ser la gran cita y estaba deseando ir a su casa para elegir qué ponerse. Y así fue.

Sin embargo, se encontró con un gran dilema: No sabía qué ponerse. Las ropas que salían de su armario eran totalmente feas y horribles para una cita. Se mordió las uñas durante toda la noche y apenas descansó lo suficiente. La única solución fue mortal: Perdile consejo a Tomoka.

Osakada estuvo encantada de ayudarla, maquillarla levemente y perfumarla. Cuando terminó con ella se sentía más femenina que nunca y comenzó a ponerse de los nervios. ¿Ryoma se sentiría igual? ¿Estaría nervioso por estar juntos fuera de las clases y de las canchas de tenis? ¿Cómo se vestiría?

-Sakuno, son las doce y media. En conclusión: Llegas tarde.

-¡Ah! ¡No!

Cogiendo el bolso, salió corriendo. Había memorizado muy bien el lugar y la hora. Desde luego, llegaría tarde. Habían quedado a la una enfrente de la tienda de deportes que solían frecuentar. Un lugar donde no se perdiera y gracias a Dios, llegó bien.

-Y cinco- jadeó mirando a su alrededor.

Pero no vio ni rastro del chico. Tiempo atrás, cuando su abuela le había pedido que fuera al encordador con ella, simplemente por cumplimiento y nada cercano, Ryoma había preferido ir a comprar una Ponta que esperarla. Ese día podría ser lo mismo. O hasta incluso podría haber entrado en la tienda. Echó un vistazo al interior, encontrándose de lleno con Kaidoh. Éste siseó, mirándola en espera del respecto que se merece un senpai. Inclinó la cabeza y él correspondió. Quizás por ser la nieta de la entrenadora o la mejor amiga de su novia el chico se comportaba mejor con ella que con muchas de las otras chicas a la que había visto tratar.

El joven se marchó sin siquiera comentar nada o preguntar por la falta de su novia a su lado. Se inclinó contra la pared con la esperanza que no se hubieran vuelto a pelear. Kaidoh tenía unas formas y Tomoka a veces no entraba en el comportamiento que quería el chico. Pero eran una pareja preciosa.

-Nya, pero si es la nieta de la Ryuzaki-sensei.

Rodó sus ojos hasta la derecha, parpadeando para hacer una reverencia. Eiji y Fuji la miraban con sorpresa. Aunque más el primero que el segundo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Cuestionó Fuji abriendo sus ojos- ¿Echizen?

Humedeció sus labios. Estaba en un buen lio. Si confesaba que sí, Ryoma sería la diana de las burlas al día siguiente y seguramente, eso enfadaría al chico. Negó finalmente con la cabeza.

-Tomoka-chan- respondió a media voz.

-Ah, claro- exclamó Eiji- ¿compras de amigas?

-Sí, sí- respondió afirmando divertida.

Eiji y Fuji se miraron, sonriéndose entre ellos.

-Bueno, entonces, esperemos que vaya bien las compras. Cuidado con los pervertidos- recomendaron a la vez, marchándose.

Suspiró aliviada por no haber sido descubierta. Unió sus manos ante sus piernas, sujetando su bolso entre sus dedos, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Miró el reloj levemente y negó con la cabeza. No iba a ser ella la única que llegaba tarde. Lo que comenzó a ser extraño era que hasta Inui estaba pasando ante sus narices pero el que debía de llegar no.

_No..._

_No es posible...._

_Ryoma-kun no me.... no me..._

-Sakuno....

Alzó la mirada del suelo, mirando a su alrededor confunsa. La noche había caido y no se había ni enterado de ello. Rodó sus ojos esperanzada.

-Sakuno... vámonos a casa...

-To.... Tomo-chan- balbuceó.

Tomoka extendió sus brazos hacia ella, abrazándola. A lo lejos pudo ver a Kaidoh, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada hacia ellas, ladeándola cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin poder reprimirse, comenzó a llorar: La habían plantado.

-Ese idiota- insultó enrabiatada Tomoka- Le bajaré la gorra hasta que se le rompa las orejas y le llegue a los pies.

Rió levemente al imaginarse la estampa de Ryoma de esa forma, pero no lograba tranquilizarse. Un plantón, en el idioma que fuera, significaba lo mismo. Cobijada por su mejor amiga y escoltadas por Kaidoh, buscaron el lugar más cercano para descansar y hablar. Tomoka señaló las canchas de tenis que tiempo atrás habían intentando descubrir quien era la chica que gustaba a Momoshiro. El sonido de una pelota de tenis llamó la atención al completo del trio. Kaidoh siseó y se interpuso entre su mirada y la cancha. Tomoka pareció tener un muelle incorporado, pues tiró de su brazo con ideas de llevársela.

Intento evitarlo, sintiendo curiosidad. Aunque no comprendía del todo el tenis, bien podía aprender algunas cosas viendo, ¿no? Pero Kaidoh tampoco parecía tener intenciones de dejarla mirar y cualquiera le decía al más gruñón de Seigaku que la dejara ver. Se encogió de hombros derrotada, volviéndose.

-Mada mada dane, senpai.

Stop. Detuvo sus pasos. Tembló. Apretó sus párpados y deseó a Dios que no fuera verdad. Se volvió, empujó del estómago a Kaidoh y miró hacia la cancha. Momoshiro y Ryoma. Claro. El único con el que no se había encontrado. No: Los dos únicos. Humedeció sus labios y caminó hasta la cancha. Tomoka se aferró al brazo de Kaidoh con los dedos, mirándole preocupada, pero el moreno no hizo nada más que Sisear, llamando la atención de Momoshiro, quien tragó al verles. Ryoma rodó los ojos hacia ellos, para regresarlos a la cancha y de nuevo, a ella. Una impasibidad que la acongojó.

Apretó sus labios con fuerza y sonrió. Simplemente sonrió. Era una tontería armar un escándalo simplemente por un plantón que la había tenido desde la una y cinco de la mañana hasta las ocho y media de la noche con la esperanza de que realmente fuera él el siguiente en aparecer. Se giró sobre sus tobillos y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro. Se volvió, encontrándose con Momoshiro.

-Esto.... Sakuno- balbuceó- La culpa no es de Echizen. Yo me lo encontré en la puerta de la tienda y lo arrastré hasta aquí para que me ayudara con el entrenamiento. Ya sabes que tengo el tobillo "roto" y....

-¡Takeshi Momoshiro!

El ojos morados se tensó ante el nombramiento, rodando los ojos hacia el lado contrario de la cancha. Ann Tachibana, con las manos en las caderas y una mirada asesina. Hasta ella misma retrocedió, dándose de lleno con el torso del otro tenista. Se giró, encontrándose con Ryoma colocándose la gorra repetidas veces.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué me has dejado plantanda!?- Exigió Tachibana sujetándolo del cuello de la sudadera- ¡Siete horas llevo esperándote en la parada del tren! Y todo... ¡Todo por un partido de Tenis! ¡Yo te capo!

-¡Espera Ann!- Exclamó Momoshiro intentando detenerla- Echizen quería entrenar a la fuerza y no pude evitarlo. Parece que está deprimido y....

Abrió la boca sorprendida por la mentira. Lo mismo que le dijo a ella, pero al revés. Giró nuevamente hacia Ryoma, sin saber qué hacer, creerse o qué pensar exactamente. Hizo una ligera reverencia, para marcharse. Su mano quedó presa por otra y cuando giró, se sorprendió al ver al tenista caminar a su lado. Humedeció sus labios. ¿Debía de aceptar aquel agarre o marcharse sin más? Pero los gritos de Tachibana y la escena que estaban montando le parecía peor que estar así con él.

Apretó sus dedos con la mano contraria como castigo, pero Ryoma ni siquiera pareció haberlo sentido. Se detuvo, mirando sus manos enlazadas.

-Ryoma-kun... tú...- tartamudeó- no...

Ryoma se quitó la gorra, colocándosela sobre la cabeza, pero ésta no entró. Parpadeó, llevando las manos hasta el lugar, tomando la gorra entre sus dedos, volcándola para encontrarse un paquete alargado en su interior. Un regalo. Parpadeó, llevando la mano hasta el objeto, sacándolo del lugar y devolviéndole la gorra.

-¿Lo abro...?

-Humf- afirmó con la cabeza.

Humedeciéndose sus labios abriendo el paquete. Un collar largo con una raqueta de tenis como colgijo. Hundió las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenis. Tenis. Tenis. Revolvió el paquete de nuevo y se lo entregó.

-Déjalo.... déjalo ya....- susurró- mañana... mañana... domingo... a las tres... en el parque frente a mi casa.... Si... si no vienes... dejémoslo.

Se marchó corriendo. Nada más llegar a su casa, se desnudo de aquellas ropas. Si Ryoma no aparecía al siguiente y volvía a dejarla plantada, todo terminaría. Si Ryoma quería más al tenis que a ella, no podría soportarlo. Una cosa era la medida justa y otra, sobrepasarse. Si hasta le regalaba un colgante con una raqueta como decoración. Ella tampoco elegiría ropa de otra pesona.

Y así, su reunión comenzaría. Para elegir un futuro. Para decidir su unión. Para olvidar una desilusión creada por un único plantón imperdonable en su primera cita. Ryoma tendría que esforzarse en el futuro y ella, tendría que saber perdonar nuevamente. Ryoma, no era un hombre romántico, tampoco era el típico hombre que pillaría indirectas a la primera. Pero era una relación en la que tenía esperanza y eso, era suficiente.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Nota autora.**

Bueh, no quedó como quería, pero ahí estáXD.

Al principio pensé en hacerlo en el capítulo del anime, pero no me parecía bien, así que me inventé un día. Pues su relación aquí no tiene nada que ver con el manga o anime.

El caso es que el plantón sucedió. Ryoma dejó plantada a Sakuno por el tenis y encima, tiene el tino de regalarle algo relacionado con el tenis. La cagó totalmente. Al menos, Sakuno decide darle otra oportunidad. Que pedazo de pan es la pobre chica XD.

En fin.. resumito del próximo.

Era horrible. Dolía y mucho. Sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que él le susurrara, no pudo evitar lo que llegó.


	4. De una lágrima

**One-shot:** _De una lágrima._

**Advertencias:**_ Ligero OOC por parte de Ryoma._

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (17 años cada uno) _

Aquello había comenzado con una simple broma en la cual salió perdiendo. Nunca hubiera creído que Ryoma reaccionaría de esa forma tan fría y dolorosa. Solo lo hacía para llamar su atención y demostrarle que a veces, las cosas pueden tomarse a carcajada limpia en lugar de con el ceño fruncido. Momoshiro le había ayudado con ello y le mostró claramente como debía de hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que Echizen sería impredecible y aquello terminaría siendo una patada en el orgullo del tenista.

La idea era simple: Tirarle un cubo de agua helada al chico cuando entrara en los vestuarios. Era verano y contaba con que Ryoma no pescara un resfriado y así, poder ver algo sumamente atrayente del tenista, con las ropas húmedas y pegadas a su cuerpo. Claro que la vergüenza no le permitió confesar esa idea a su compinche, porque realmente era nula para hacer bromas. Cuando Momoshiro le redactó una larga lista con todas aquellas que podría hacerle, se decidió por ésta y ignorando el movimiento de cabeza que ejerció el senpai ante su elección, decidió que era la mejor de todas aquellas. ¿O es que era divertido bajarle los pantalones ante todo el equipo? O, ¿hacerle beber una lata de ponta que en realidad contenía bebida alcohólica para ver cómo reaccionaba el chico en estado ebrio?

Así pues, colocaron el cubo con el agua helada sobre la puerta tras asegurarse de que era él el último en entrar. Y así fue. Ryoma abrió la puerta, pero el cubo, en lugar de volcarse y mojar al chico, cayó totalmente derecho sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Ryoma parpadeó, la miró incrédulo antes de fulminarla con la mirada y cayó como peso muerto contra el suelo.

-Lo hemos matado- susurró Takeshi totalmente anonadado igual que ella- dios… me cortan las pelotas. Me he cargado el as de Seigaku.

Lanzó un grito corrió hasta él. Demonios. No era posible. NO podía creerse que realmente hubiera matado a Ryoma. Su corazón se detuvo al instante. Era horrible. Dolía y mucho. Retrocedió hasta poder caer de rodillas y empujarlo con todas las fuerzas que podía. Maldita broma. Maldita idea. Maldito Momoshiro. Frunció los labios, jadeando de dolor. Su pecho ardía y sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas de forma dolorosa.

-Ryoma-kun….- jadeó- por favor… no te mueras… Dios mío… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….

Inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el pecho del chico, sorprendiéndose cuando éste se movió ante la respiración. Frunció el ceño y desvió el rostro hasta él. Una sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos dorados entrecerrados.

-Mada mada dane.

Agrandó los ojos hasta que casi le dolieron. Era… imposible. Ryoma la imitó, arqueándose para poder tocarle el rostro, súbitamente asustado. ¿estaba hiperventilado? ¿Tenía en su rostro tanta palidez como el miedo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Temblaban tanto sus labios como creía? ¿Se vería claramente que no estaba nada contenta con aquel resultado?

-Ryuzaki- llamó alerta el chico- Oí… no… no pongas esa cara. Escucha….

Ryoma se inclinó contra ella, abrazándola por el simple hecho de ver cuánto de aterrada estaba. Pero… Sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que él le susurrara, no pudo evitar lo que llegó. La lágrima se desbordó por su ojo derecho, crispando al muchacho. La miró asustado, con un terror que jamás le había visto tener. Ni siquiera se percataba de que Momoshiro hacía rato que se había ido al ver que el chico estaba perfectamente, o quizás, cómplice de su "broma".

Muchas otras llegaron para acompañar a la primera de sus lágrimas. Hipó y se retorció sobre sí misma, totalmente ajena al sentimiento que estaba creando en Ryoma. Le dolía tanto. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderle…

-Oí- repitió Ryoma estrechándola entre sus brazos- no…- chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose ridículo- no llores. Era una broma…

-¿Una broma…?- Jadeó- Ryoma-kun, eso era una broma- señaló el cubo vacio, apretando los puños- lo que tú has hecho… no era una broma…

Ryoma esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, acariciándole el pelo hasta apartarlo de su húmeda cara. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se inclinó contra ella y con suavidad, con la punta de su lengua fue recogiendo lentamente cada una de las lágrimas que había hecho que ella derramara. Avergonzada, desvió el rostro hasta que su mirada se clavó en sus rodillas dobladas de mala manera. No había tenido ningún cuidado sobre dónde y cómo caía.

-No llores- repitió besándole los labios- no lo hagas.

-Pues… tú no te mueras…- chantajeó hinchando los mofletes.

La boca de Ryoma se tensó hasta mostrar aquella sonrisa divertida que ponía únicamente cuando se salía con la suya, especialmente, cuando la hacía de rabiar o la sonrojaba hasta los infiernos más internos. Desde luego, siempre estaba llorando pero jamás le había pedido que dejara de llorar de esa forma. Era posible que Ryoma, se diera cuenta de que realmente le amaba demasiado y no quería perderle. Esperaba, profundamente, que la próxima vez que derramara una lágrima fuera por algo realmente feliz… como un anillo de boda.

0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0

**n/a**

Fue cortito, ¡sí!¡Yupi! Me gusta mucho cuando consigo hacer un one-shot cortito, jejeje. Igual hasta me quedó drable, ya que se pueden alargar hasta mil palabras y éste no tiene más de ochocientas y algo… En fin…

Seguramente, mucha gente pensó lo que no era por el resumen anterior, jeje. Pero este fue el resultado y la realidad. Aquí les dejo el resumen del siguiente y recuerden que **los one-shot no están enlazados entre si, recuerden siempre revisar los avisos y el lj,** que como ya les digo, siempre escribo cosas referentes al fic.

Eran escasas y difíciles de conseguir, pero ahí estaba, ante ella. Solo ante ella.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	5. de una sonrisa

**One-shot:** _de una sonrisa._

**Advertencias:**_ Ligero OOC por parte de Ryoma._

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (22 años cada uno) _

-Uff… que calor- se quejó la joven castaña de ojos carmesí mientras secaba una gota de sudor con su muñeca- así no llegaré a tiempo sin deshidratarme.

Había decidido ir hasta el piso que Ryoma Echizen había decidido comprarse, arto de vivir con su padre y con grandes entradas de dinero en su bolsillo gracias a su trabajo como tenista. Desde que regresó de América a los quince, ambos habían tenido una buena relación, que sin saber cómo terminó con roces entre ellos hasta que terminó en la cama del tenista y éste, en la suya, además de que aunque el chico es receloso y no suele demostrar ante todos lo que siente, no le importaba atesorarla orgullosamente hasta el punto de resultarle egoísta. Parecía el típico macho que marca el terreno sobre su hembra.

Pero a ella no le importó demasiado. Estaba con el tenista de sus sueños.

Tomo la idea de hacerle algo de comer que fuera más sano que las pizzas, hamburguesas y comidas rápidas. No le vendría mal comer algo saludable. Ryoma le había dado una llave de una forma bastante curiosa, metiéndosela dentro del sujetador, sin mirarla y estando más entretenido con un partido televisivo. Ya sabía que Ryoma era de actos y pocas veces podría esperar que él le dijera palabras románticas. Echizen era demasiado orgulloso, pero sentía igual que los demás humanos y por eso mismo: la amaba.

El piso no estaba demasiado lejos de centros comerciales o de tiendas para comprar comida rápida. Por suerte, tenía centros comerciales y compró la comida. Lo que comprar en pleno verano podía ser una verdadera tortura. Movió sus ropas ligeramente y palpó los bolsillos para encontrar las llaves. El portero ya la reconocía perfectamente y siempre, antes de que hubiera sacado las llaves, le abría la puerta con una sonrisa y educadamente el ascensor.

-Tenga cuidado con este calor- le recomendó antes de cerrar la puerta del ascensor.

-Sí, gracias.

Le había parecido un hombre muy agradable y aunque al principio tenía miedo de él, terminó por aceptarle. Ryoma no le daba importancia, él entraba subía por las escaleras y su único saludo era un simple movimiento de cabeza, excepto cuando iba con ella, que casi la arrastraba hacia el ascensor como un niño pequeño que no soporta esperar mientras su madre habla con alguien.

Empujó la pesada puerta de madera nada más que la cerradura crujiera. Ryoma no había regresado si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Decidió que lo mejor sería quitarse el olor a sudor y la sensación pegajosa de su cuerpo. Una ducha. Abrió el gran armario del tenista y comenzó a coger una de las camisetas de tirantas y uno de sus bóxers. Desde que había comenzado a vivir su aventura del amor, le gustaba mucho ponerse las ropas de Ryoma y éste, siempre, por alguna extraña razón, no dudaba en quitárselas.

Así pues, tras ducharse, decidió comenzar con la comida y justo cuando metió la última ración en el horno, Ryoma llegó y lo supo porque sintió las manos del tenista justo sobre su cintura, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro y curioseando sobre la comida. Le miró de reojo, sin lograr esconder aquel toque carmesí que no la había abandonado durante tantos años. Sentirlo tan cerca era tan increíblemente… electrizante.

-Bienvenido_-_ susurró. Él la miró un instante, deslizando sus ojos por su cuerpo.

Y entonces, ocurrió algo que siempre la sorprendía pues eran escasas y difíciles de conseguir, pero ahí estaba, ante ella. Solo ante ella. Una sonrisa que no era de orgullo ni de malicia ante la perspectiva de un partido y que era como la primera vez. Era dulce, tierna y gentil. Una sonrisa que nadie en su vida podría ver escapar de los labios de Ryoma Echizen. Y era solo suya.

Lástima que no durase demasiado en su rostro, porque a esa sonrisa siempre le seguía otra demasiado pícara…

**N/a**

¡Sí! Me quedó un drable, ¡qué bien!

Bueno, como última cosa les dejo el aviso del próximo capítulo:

Llegó con suavidad, ternura e inesperada…


	6. De una caricia

**One-shot:** _de una caricia_

**Advertencias:**_ ooc_

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (15 años cada uno) _

Dicen que el primer amor sucede a los quince años… quizás es verdad. No lo sé. No quiero decir que todo el mundo tenga que enamorarse a los quince. Existen personas más grandes que yo en mí momento y siguen desconociendo lo que es enamorarse. Pero también sé que se dice que el primer amor no se olvida: Eso es cierto.

Existen momentos especiales durante ese enamoramiento que nunca se olvidan. Los momentos en que nuestro corazón está a punto de explotar en nuestro interior. En el que nuestra ilusión se dispara para hacernos alzarnos en nubes de caramelo que tienden a ser inestables.

Gestos que nos descolocan y nos hacen saltar y gritar de ilusión, emoción y de muchos sentimientos que nos inundan todos los sentidos. Se nos clava en la mente y en el corazón y son imposibles de olvidar. Puede llegar a ser incluso más poderoso que el sentimiento por olor.

Quizás, fue exactamente ese momento lo que me marcó a no olvidar tal sensación. Una simple caricia. La primera de mis caricias dada por un hombre que no fuera mi padre y que sí fuera alguien que pusiera mi corazón a mil por hora.

Aquel día fue el peor de mi vida y a la vez el mejor. Había salido de casa con gritos por parte de mi madre, alegando que había lavado mal uno de los platos de la noche- descontando por su parte que me hizo lavarlos a las tres de la madrugada cuando terminó su reunión de madres solteras- y después, mientras corría hasta el colegio, me caí de bruces contra un charco de barro que terminó por arruinar mi pobre viejo vestido escolar.

Un día que comenzó a ser desastroso…. Y continuó siéndolo. Olvidé los deberes. Olvidé el trabajo de Sociales que me costó sangre y sudor con cuarenta páginas repletas de esquemas y letra bonita para aumentar la puntuación. El chándal se había quedado tendido en la cuerda del patio. Y el profesor de música terminó por expulsarme cuando alguien terminó rompiendo una de las flautas en mi hombro izquierdo.

En la enfermería se equivocaron de medicamente, ignorando mi alergia y tuve ronchas durante todo el día. En sí… un mal día.

Por la tarde, finalmente, comenzaron los entrenamientos. Pero la entrenadora faltó y nuestra capitana la sustituyó. No es una mala joven, sin embargo, es demasiado ruda. Más que el antiguo capitán de los masculinos. Eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa y terminé metiendo más de una vez la pata. Hasta que me terminó por recomendar que me marchara a casa y dejara el entrenamiento para las personas que realmente quisieran entrenar.

Abofeteada por la verdad, me marché. No he sido más fuerte de lo que creen y tan débil como piensan, pero terminé derrumbándome en la mitad del camino. Me escondí tras uno de los árboles y me quedé ahí, esperando hasta que mis lágrimas desearan evitar salir y que la gente se diera cuenta de que realmente me sentía mal. Quería que alguien me escuchara gritar interiormente. Que me tendiera la mano y acogiera. Que se preocupara por mí.

Pero no había nadie que se diera cuenta.

Las personas pasaban sin detenerse. Fijas en su mundo. Preocupadas por sí mismas y no tendían la mano ni la mirada a una persona que estuviera sufriendo una minies al lado de los demás.

-¿Eh?- una voz llegó tras de mí- ¿Ryuzaki?

Soñolienta, moví la cabeza hacia la voz, parpadeando al ver a la persona que menos esperaba. Ryoma-kun. Ryoma-kun…

Fruncí los párpados y me froté los ojos- seguramente enrojecidos- e intenté mirar a otro lado. Ryoma-kun se estiró a mi lado – en la hierba- y suspiró, buscando dentro de su bolsa de deporte. Intenté no mirar, pero la curiosidad siempre mata al ser humano –no al gato, por mucho que digan-. Había sacado una camiseta de manga corta limpia, grisácea y la dejó sobre su rodilla.

Parpadeé. Sin vergüenza alguna se levantó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, quitándosela. El perlado cuerpo blanquecino quedó completamente a mi visión. Giré el rostro automáticamente. Mi corazón latió frenéticamente y mi respiración se agitó. Ya no éramos tan niños… ya no.

Con quince años estábamos suficientemente diferentes y cada cosa podría significar mucho más de lo que los mayores podían creer. Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé la mirada. Ryoma se cambio sin prisas y guardo la camiseta sucia con total tranquilidad mientras yo comencé a hipar. Hipidos de llorera.

No quería, pero mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin pensar. Ryoma me miró perplejo, parpadeando de vez en cuando y hasta pareció que comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sin saber. Probablemente sería de aquellos que no saben qué hacer cuando un niño pequeño y yo no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

Froté mis ojos con los puños, ansiando que aquel llanto tan infantil desapareciera. Pero no lo logré, aumentó. Recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que me habían sucedido. Las muchas posibilidades de defenderme o de decir esto u otro. Pero ya no servía de nada.

-Lo… lo siento-. Me disculpé aturdida- no… no puedo parar de… de llorar.

Ryoma suspiró- o más bien bufó molesto- empujando las manos que rozaban en puños mis ojos, seguramente preocupado porque me quedara ciega y le echaran las culpas. Pensándolo bien, Ryoma-kun era uno de aquellos terribles deseos que nadie nunca llega a cumplir por más que lo ame. Un amor que solo puedes observar desde lejos y fingir que nunca existió cuando encuentres a otra persona que jamás podrás amar tanto como a él.

Pero entonces, ocurrió algo totalmente sorprende. Algo que probablemente ni él había planteado. Llegó con suavidad, ternura e inesperada… sorpresa. Su mano izquierda se dirigió hasta mi mejilla. Un simple gesto que creó el mejor roce de toda mi vida. Una caricia. Dulce y lenta. Precavida e inesperada.

Hipé, entrecerrando los ojos. Incliné la cabeza contra aquella mano y sonreí tímidamente. Era tan agradable. Aquella mano estaba caliente contra mis frías y húmedas mejillas.

En un silencio completo, me observó y no alejó la mano hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que había estado tocándome, recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose tras despedirse- como siempre- en un corto saludo ingles. Yo sonreí estúpidamente y suspiré. Jamás podría olvidarlo. Aquel roce… aquella caricia, estaría para siempre en mis recuerdos de quince años.

**n/a**

Finalmente pude terminar. No me gusta escribir sin tiempo, jope. Bueno, aquí está esta continuación :3 a ver si logré darles a entender bien las cosas :3.

Avance:

Era algo tan inusual, que casi se le cayó de las manos cuando la idea le llegó a la mente.


	7. de un beso indirecto

**One-shot:** _de un beso indirecto_

**Advertencias:**_ ooc_

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (15 años cada uno) _

_Era algo tan inusual, que casi se le cayó de las manos cuando la idea le llegó a la mente._

Momoshiro tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza para despertarlo y todo porque había vuelto a quedarse mirando las musarañas. Fijamente la lata de ponta entre sus dedos. Como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y todo por culpa de una maldita sensación.

Aquella mañana se había despertado con la sensación de que sería imposible entrenar y que el día estaría más encapotado que nunca, pero haría un terrible calor. Y así fue.

Después, presentía que el desayuno sería a base de cereales con leche y no se equivocó cuando su padre le tendió la facilidad ante sus ojos. Después, descubrió que la calle de siempre estaba en obras y que Momoshiro no podría llevarle porque tenía cita con el dentista. Era perfecto.

Y para más irritación, había accedido a ir en el coche con Sumire y su nieta por la cantidad de lluvia que caía tan solo por dos largas horas y que fueron las causantes de que el entrenamiento se detuviera. Más tarde, la cafetería tuvo roturas y fue en vano hacer cola para poder comer y nadie tenía en mente traerle comida al antisocial de Echizen, así que se quedó a dieta. Y lo único que alcanzó a comprar fue la lata que ahora sostenía entre sus manos y que tan mala espina le daba.

Lo peor es que tener a Momoshiro con dolor de muelas y hambre a su lado, no mejoraba las cosas. El chico no hacía más que comentarle que sería bueno hacer una escapada- _fullarse_- e ir a comer algo saludable- léase entre líneas un gran bol de rámen.

Pero la pereza le había podido y no tenía ganas de correr para esquivar al guardia. Así que Momoshiro tuvo que escaparse solo y él continuó, ahí, observando la lata como si fuera capaz de responder a ese sentimiento. Algo raro. Algo que tenía que ver con Ryuzaki. Sabía que era siempre casual o hasta directo encontrarse con ella. Compartían el mismo colegio. Las clases estaban cerca y en la clase de música se encontraban. Entonces, ¿por qué tener presentimientos de cercanía? Como si acercarse a ella fuera un peligro.

—Ah, ¿Ryoma-kun?

La lata casi resbaló de sus dedos ante la impresión. Parpadeó y tosió, cubriendo su asombro con la visera de la gorra. Ryuzaki acababa de terminar de entrenar y estaba sudada. Unas cuantas perladas gotas rodaban por sus piernas y tuvo que bajar más la mirada hacia el suelo, tragando. Un nudo se creó en su estómago. ¿Por qué las chicas tenían que tener esas cosas pronunciadas que daban tanta vergüenza a los hombres o los ponía histéricos? A él le producían algo que no era coherente y tampoco comprendía que era exactamente.

Pero lo que menos esperó fue que ella decidiera acercarse, tomar de forma natural la lata de entre sus dedos y beber. Se sonrojó cuando vio lo que había hecho y se la entregó de nuevo para salir corriendo. Incrédulo, miró la obertura y parpadeó, acercándola tembloroso hasta sus labios y bebiendo.

Cuando la lata estuvo vacía, la dejó en la papelera y decidió que era una buena ir a por Momoshiro. Se le había levantando de golpe el humor y todo por un simple beso indirecto. A veces, las premoniciones podían ser buenas y todo.

**n/a**

Nhm, bueno, esto salió y ahí quedó. Un beso indirecto capaz de poner a Echizen de buen humor y hacer que Ryuzaki terminara saliendo corriendo.

**Avance:**

Era cálido. Tan cálido, que la hizo estremecerse y clavarle las uñas sin querer.


	8. De un abrazo

**One-shot:** _de un abrazo._

**Advertencias:**_ Ooc, angst._

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (17 años Sakuno. Ryoma, desconocida.) _

¿Es que nada iba a salirle bien?

—Sakuno, ¿De verdad no las encuentras? No puedes ir sin ellas a la fiesta. ¿Recuerdas que es realmente importante para tu padre esta reunión? Podrían ascenderle— reprendió su inquieta madre, poniéndole las cosas peor.

Cuando solía ponerse nerviosa, perdía por completo el rumbo de las cosas. No sabía exactamente dónde había puesto una u otra cosa y en vez de calmarse, se excitaba en sus nervios y perdía el norte. Lo peor de todo es que esas cosas perdidas solían encontrarse justo delante de sus narices…

Cogió aire, intentando recordar dónde había puesto las joyas que su madre le había pedido que se pusiera para ir a la fiesta de inauguración de unas nuevas canchas de tenis en las que sería un importante patrocinador si tenía suerte y sería ascendido.

Odiaba esa clase de fiestas en las que únicamente servían para pisotearse unos a otros y poner cara de ser los más felices cuando realmente tenían ganas de matarse. Las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque la obligaban a ir, porque se aburría como una ostra y porque se asfixiaba de tanta aglomeración de falsedad y gente.

Y ahora, cuando solo quedaban diez minutos para irse, no encontraba las dichosas joyas. Tiró de la pesada falda del vestido rojizo que llevaba, demasiado escotado para su gusto y de un color que claramente no le pegaba para nada.

Los zapatos de tacón de aguja comenzaban a hacerle daño y no había andado apenas. Encima, le molestaba tener que llevar las uñas de las manos y de los pies pintadas debido a su clásica torpeza. Siempre conseguía golpeárselas y la pintura se corría horrorosamente.

—Sakuno— presionó de nuevo su madre— ¿por qué no piensas en lo que hiciste nada más llegar?

Oh, sí. Lo recordaba perfectamente: Había llorado y se había tirado en su cama totalmente impotente porque su "no quiero ir" fuera claramente pisoteado por la posición de los adultos.

—La cama…— recalcó a sí misma.

Sin importarle que el vestido se arrugara, saltó por encima de los diversos peluches, regalos de su padre siempre que llegaba tres o cuatro meses tarde a su cumpleaños por culpa de una cita de negocios en América. Estiró la mano tras la cama, encontrando la bolsita de plástico. Tiró, enseñándosela a su madre, la cual gimió de alivio y obligó a que se las pusiera. Después, echándole el chal por encima, la empujó escaleras abajo hasta el coche, donde su padre esperaba con malos modos.

—Estáis guapísimas— dijo por pura obligación— seguro que consigo ese ascenso. Con mujeres como vosotras a mi lado, cualquiera dice que no.

Ah, sí. Era en esos momentos cuando se convertía en una "mujer" y no en una adolescente que tenía una rabieta encima porque no quería ir a esa fiesta. Realmente lo odiaba. Porque se sentía una minúscula cosa a la que nadie deseara escuchar. No le gustaba ser carne de carnada para que su padre consiguiera estar más lejos de casa. A su madre le iría de perlas que su padre no estuviera en casa, pero para ella era otra cosa.

A veces, pensaba que su abuela tenía la culpa de todo, porque gracias a ella, su padre conocía todo lo que tenía que ver con el tenis. Ella empezaba a odiarlo profundamente con esas obligaciones.

La fiesta relucía hasta antes de girar la curva para aparcar el coche. EL sonido de la música demasiado fuerte para que todo el mundo tuviera que gritar. Los camareros como locos de un lado a otro con bandejas pese al peligro de que una de aquellas damiselas se manchara el vestido tan caro que llevaban. Los hombres reunidos en un rincón y algunas mujeres en otro, seguramente, poniéndose verdes unas a otras.

Lo sabía perfectamente, porque más de una vez las había escuchado parlotear injustamente cada vez que entraba alguien al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Cuando vio las pistas de tenis recién nuevas, sin estrenar y siendo pisoteadas por tantos zapatos ir reglamentarios, sintió deseos de reírse.

Y después, entre tanta gente, logró visualizarlos antes de agachar la cabeza, queriendo pasar por desapercibida. Los hijos del importante jefe de su padre. Los hijos que tan pesados estaban con que tuvieran una cita. Los hijos con los que su madre quería que se casara porque eran_ importantes_ y _poderosos. _¡Al garete con el amor, señores!

Los esquivo como buenamente pudo casi toda la fiesta. Hasta que su madre pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la empujó contra una de las esquinas alejadas del lugar. Su mirada parecía echar fuego mientras susurró roncamente al ahogar el grito.

—Te he visto, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Haz el favor de dejar de esquivarlos y ves amablemente a hablar con ellos. Son una oportunidad de oro— Repitió como tantas otras veces—. Haz el favor de no dejar a tu padre en ridículo. Si hace faltas, le permites un beso. A cualquier de los dos. ¡Santo cielos! Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar. Parece que a tu edad yo tenía la cabeza mejor amueblada. Que tienes ya diecisiete años. Date prisa.

Sintió el estómago revolvérsele. Giró sobre sus tacones y corrió lo que mejor que pudo hasta uno de los jardines alejados, inclinándose y vomitando. Realmente lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse… utilizada.

—Ah… eso fue sucio.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, aterrada, girándose a su alrededor en busca de quien fuera que la hubiera visto. Rezó, porque realmente no tuviera nada que ver con lo que su padre quería porque si realmente sucedía, el castigo iba a ser peor que el remedio para su estómago.

Pero la persona que encontró estirado sobre una de las gruesas ramas del árbol no pertenecía a la fiesta o si lo hacía, no iba vestido como los demás. Intentó levantarse, mareada, sujetándose al árbol para no caer. Lo escuchó bajar de un salto y ponerse rápidamente tras su espalda.

Seguramente, si su madre la viera en esas condiciones volvería a sermonearla y la llevaría a rastras hasta la fiesta para obligarla a tenerse en pie y poner buena cara delante de todos.

Sin embargo, ese muchacho no lo hizo. La hizo girarse con cuidado, tocándola con mucha precaución y la empujó contra sí. Y el sentimiento, era cálido. Tan cálido, que la hizo estremecerse y clavarle las uñas sin querer. Él no gimió ni se movió. Simplemente la sostuvo, esperando su recuperación.

—Qui… ¿Quién eres? — cuestionó notando la mejora.

—Echizen Ryoma— respondió con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de empeorar su recuperación.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, el sueño la acogió entre sus redes. Se quedó completamente adormilada en sus brazos y rezó. Rezó para que dentro de unos pocos meses, volviera a encontrarse con él y que entonces, recordara la primera vez que se vieron y… su primer abrazo.

--

Bien, ahí queda otro más :3.

Y aquí un pequeño avance del próximo, a ver si adivinan : D

Inesperado. Inigualablemente torpe y salado.

Es fácil, ¿eh?


	9. De un roce de sus labios

**One-shot:** _el roce de sus labios._

**Advertencias:**_ Ooc, angst._

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (14 años Sakuno. Ryoma 14) _

La arena de la playa se le pegó en las cuchas. Irritada, se levantó y las palmeó. Hubiera deseado cubrírselas con un bañador masculino, pero Tomoka se lo había negado totalmente, arrebatándole la oportunidad de ponerse uno. Solo le había permitido la camiseta y porque hacía mucho sol, mientras que la misma estaba rebozándose por la arena, besando con Eiji sin parar, riéndose de sus bromas y contrarrestándolas.

Suponía que era lo bueno de estar enamorados.

Pero ella ahora mismo solo podía pensar en quitarse aquella maldita tierra de las nalgas. Era ridículo que su amiga hubiera conquistado a un chico de primero de bachillerato cuando ellas estaban en segundo todavía. Lo más extraño era que consiguiera convencer a su abuela de que los llevara con los chicos a esa excursión a la playa, aunque Eiji ya poco tuviera que ver con ese equipo de tenis.

Desde luego, ella bien podía haber ido formando parte del equipo femenino, pero no le hacía demasiado gracia tener que exponerse a los rayos del sol tan a la ligera y simplemente- como decía Tomoka- para seducir a alguien. Ese alguien que casualmente había quedado totalmente dormido en el quinto punto de la playa junto con Momoshiro pescando y Kaidoh rivalizando.

Le cubría el rostro la gorra, pero por la forma de alzarse y caer su pecho, estaba durmiendo. Repentinamente, descubrió a Momoshiro haciéndole señas para que se acercara y como tonta, olvidó limpiarse para ir, luchando por no tropezar en algún montículo de arena o clavarse alguna dolorosa concha. Por eso le fastidiaba y gustaba a la vez la playa. Eran los pros y los contras.

Subió las rocas a cuatro patas, gimiendo de dolor cuando se encontró con las erosionadas en punta y suspirando aliviada cuando llegó al lugar indicado, sorprendiéndose de la planicie. Momoshiro le demandó silencio llevando un dedo hasta su boca y volviendo a mover la mano para que se acercara. Una vez cerca, le aconsejó que se sentara junto a Echizen, haciéndolo.

Ryoma realmente dormía. La gorra le tapaba el rostro, pero se le escuchaba… respirar fuerte.

Sin saber por qué, se quedó ahí, mirando como dormía. Nunca había visto dormir a un chico de forma tan despreocupada mientras que los demás estaban pescando. ¿Es que no le preocupaba que por culpa del viento el plomo se desviara y cayera sobre él, a riesgo de clavarse un anzuelo? Porque eso había ocurrido muchas veces según la prensa y los médicos. Lo peor es que muchos habían terminado en zonas que a los hombres les dolía y mucho.

Cuando giró la cabeza por curiosidad y ver qué habían pescado, descubrió que Momoshiro y Kaidoh habían desaparecido junto a los enseres de pesca. Parpadeó varias veces, acercándose después al quicio del acantilado, sin verles. No era tan grande como para no bajar por él. La pequeña escalera todavía servía para poder llegar a la playa, aunque era mejor la zona por la que había entrado ella.

De repente, sintió un tirón en la camiseta, estirándole con ello la parte trasera del bañador y aflojándolo. Llevó las manos hasta su pecho, sujetando ambas sujeciones entre sus dedos y gritando, girándose para encontrarse con el pervertido que recibiría una buena cachetada si se atrevía a continuar.

Echizen parpadeó al encontrarse con su confrontación, echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos, intentando descifrar el grito y su comportamiento. Suspiró aliviada al ver que era él, sentándose cómodamente y llevando las manos hacia atrás para atarse el bikini. La gorra había caído a un lado, seguramente al despertarse y levantarse rápidamente al creer que ella iba a cometer la del suicidio en la playa.

Curiosa, extendió la mano, queriendo cogerla. Siempre le había parecido curioso ese dato, que Echizen siempre la llevara incluso cuando hacía deporte. Una gorra se podía lavar, pero de tanto hacerlo terminaba rompiéndose. ¿Cómo demonios hacia él para tenerla siempre limpia? Fingiendo que iba a ponérsela, se la llevó hasta la nariz, también esperando el rechazo de él porque pensara ponerse su gorra y creyera de la invasión del paseo de parásitos picantes. Sin embargo, él no hizo nada. Simplemente se apoyó la barbilla en la mano del brazo sobre la pierna izquierda, y se quedó mirándola. No le quedó más remedio que colocársela y la verdad, era cómoda. Aunque le vino un pelín larga.

Y olía a mar y a arena. A champú y a colonia masculina. Nada de sudor. Nada indecoroso. Se descubrió sonriendo, ansiando quitarla y ponérsela en el rostro para volver a olerla. Suponía que esas cosas raras solo se le podían ocurrir a ella.

—El cabello sigue siendo demasiado largo, baka.

Alzó los ojos para verle, pero no llegó a tiempo. Le tiró de la visera hasta el punto de impedir que la viera por más que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Los cabellos ondulaban alrededor de sus hombros, echándose hacia delante en suaves ondas. Movió la cabeza queriendo verle, pero no lo logro. Y algo ello. Inesperado. Inigualablemente torpe y salado.

Se quedó ahí, estática. Pese a que fue corto le parecieron horas las que necesitó para asegurarse de que aquello había sido lo que realmente creía y no una simple imaginación.

Que realmente, en aquel día de playa, sus labios se habían rozado por primera vez.

--

Bien, ya está. Final. Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente. Os dejo el adelanto de costumbre.

_Los nervios le cosquilleaban la garganta y la oscuridad… oh, ahora no le parecía tan mala._

¿Adivinan? Juju…

Les recuerdo que por ahora no necesito que me den ideas que sigo teniendo bastantes y que el fic va para largo.

Besos.


	10. que durmieron juntos

**One-shot:** _el roce de sus labios._

**Advertencias:**_ Ooc._

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (14 años Sakuno. Ryoma 14) _

— ¿Una… fiesta de pijamas?

Rinko asintió, sosteniéndole las manos con firmeza. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras su cabeza se movía durante la afirmación y su boca se extendió hasta formar una imposible de negar sonrisa. Nanako también se encontraba en el lugar- la casa de los Echizen-, mientras sostenía una bandeja con la que había servido el té contra sus senos.

De algún modo, aquello había comenzado de la forma más confusa posible. Primero, Rinko la recoge a la salida de las clases, la invitan a comer y cuando padre e hijo están entrenando, le sueltan la invitación. Una noche de fiesta de pijamas, solo para chicas. Pero… ¿Rinko no era ya grandecita para esas cosas? Y Nanako… bueno, Nanako era una universitaria.

—Pero… ¿seguro que estará bien? — cuestionó, dudosa.

—¡Pues claro que estará bien! — Exclamó excitada Rinko—. Es una fiesta entre chicas. Puedes decirle a tu amiga que venga también. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Osakada no— gruñó una voz con cansancio desde la puerta.

Ryoma se mostró, sudoroso, descalzo y con su padre siguiéndole los talones que sonreía feliz. Al parecer, había vuelto a aplastar a su hijo con una derrota digna. Su rostro se había agriado.

—Osakada no— repitió, mirándola fijamente.

Sakuno conocía perfectamente la adversidad que sentía Ryoma hacia su mejor amiga. No le gustaban los gritos: Tomoka gritaba. No le gustaba la hiperactividad: Tomoka era hiperactiva. Y eso que los polos opuestos se atraen…

—No seas mal educado, Ryoma— regañó Rinko—. Debes de aceptar las amistades de Sakuno igual que ella acepta las tuyas. No debes de excluir a nadie. Todavía más si son importantes para ella, ¿estamos?

Ryoma bostezó como respuesta, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Nanjiro se unió a ellas rápidamente, queriendo saber qué tramaban y aunque su esposa se lo puso difícil, terminó por comprendiendo todo e interpretándolo a su modo.

—Oh, oh, pervertidas en potencia— anunció—. Seguro que os ponéis a ver videos porno de tíos desnudos y cosas similares mientras tu pobre marido está en la habitación de al lado, esperándote con la bata abierta para que te sientes sobre su bien formado y ten…

—¡Stop! — Exclamó Rinko a tiempo—. Primero, es normal que si es porno estén desnudos los hombres y segundo: Somos chicas, no tíos babosos en plena adolescencia que prefieren ver chicas desnudas que culturizarse con la amistad.

Nanjiro parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Desde cuándo una nuera y una suegra se llevan bien?

—Desde que mi nuera es Sakuno— presionó Rinko—. Ahora, déjanos idear esto, por favor. Cosas de chicas.

Sakuno estaba perdida y agradeció cuando Ryoma se asomó a través de la esquina de la entrada y le hizo señas para que se acercara, tirando de ella escaleras arriba.

Sí, Rinko era su suegra. Y el muchacho que tiraba de ella era la causa. No sabía muy bien en qué momento había comenzado, pero repentinamente Ryoma comenzó a interesarse un poco más en besarla, abrazarla, tomarla de la mano disimuladamente y hasta quedarse mirando fijamente sus senos sin venir a cuento para girar la cabeza después y fingir que nada era verdad. Pero aquello la hacía feliz porque se sentía importante para él.

—¿Qué sucede, Ryoma-kun? — Preguntó, una vez entró en su habitación.

Siempre desordenada y con pelotas de tenis expandidas por todos lados. Sakuno solía recogérsela de vez en cuando, pero jamás se acercaba a la cama, aunque él estuviera extendido sobre ella y la mirara en cada movimiento. La cama de Ryoma era tabú. Ella misma se había autoimpuesto no acercarse. Porque era un peligro. Ni siquiera las veces que podría haberse quedado a dormir se acercó a ella, excusándose y obligando al chico a acompañarla a su casa con su padre.

—Osakada no— susurró, escondiendo sus ojos entre sus flequillos. Demonios, adoraba cuando hacia eso.

Llevó una mano hasta su mentón, levantándoselo y asintió.

—Además, estoy tan sorprendida con esto que… me gustaría atesorarlo— confesó.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, empujándola contra sí y echándose hacia atrás. La pared evitó que cayeran al suelo y quedó entre las piernas estiradas del joven. Olía maravillosamente bien. No sabía qué demonios pasaba con ella que aunque Ryoma acabara de correr la mayor maratón del mundo, siempre olía bien. Y besaba tan bien como olía.

Nanako carraspeó desde la escalera, sonriéndoles.

—Dejad eso para un poco más tarde, por favor— rogó— o al menos, hacerlo en el cuarto— recomendó.

Ryoma maldijo entre dientes, pero no la forzó a seguirle, metiéndose dentro de su dormitorio. Nanako sonrió nuevamente, acercándose a ella.

—Rinko ya ha preparado todo. Parece que se va a celebrar esta noche, así que sería buena idea que avisaras a tu abuela para que no se preocupe.

Afirmó con la cabeza y buscó entre sus ropas el móvil. Nada más abrir la pantalla aparecía una fotografía de Ryoma extendido sobre uno de los campos de hierbas cercanos a Seigaku, con la gorra cubriéndole parte del rostro, dormitando. Siempre había querido estirarse ahí con él, descansar a su lado y ver qué se sentía, pero era demasiado. No obstante, nunca lo había intentado. Dormir junto a Ryoma parecía ser un presagio de pesadillas especialmente, si era de noche.

Tal y como Nanako había confirmado, Rinko había hecho los preparativos. Sacó tres futones y los extendió sobre el tatami de la sala del televisor, expulsando a su marido y colocando un cartel de "prohibida toda cosa que sea del género masculino si no quiere perder lo que lo cataloga como tal". Era un aviso amable, ¿verdad? Porque hasta Karupin huyó cuando la mujer le dedico una mirada y le sonrió.

Cargó videos de películas románticas, de esas que te hacen llorar como Titánic, P.D: Te quiero y alguna que otra más ñoña de esas que te hacían recurrir al paquete de clínex e inundar la habitación de mocos y lágrimas. También había kilos de comida con calorías extras para rematar la noche y bebidas refrescantes. Juegos y chocolate.

Rinko estaba emocionada y Nanako sonreía. Lo único que le dio a tiempo a hacer hacia Ryoma fue despedirse con un simple movimiento de su mano, anunciándole su retirada. Éste bostezó y asintió, restándole importancia.

La noche fue divertida, no pudo negarlo. Nunca hubiera pensado que estar con la prima y madre de tu novio fuera divertido y mucho menos, que una noche de chicas resulte tan impresionantemente divertida. No era de extrañar que terminara agotada, quedándose dormida casi en la mitad de la última película que lograría ver más o menos. Quizás fue el llanto.

Cuando despertó, su reloj digital marcaban las cuatro y media de la mañana. Rinko dormía en un rincón de la habitación, abrazada al cojín como si fuera un amante quien dormía junto a ella. Nanako era más pulcra y parecía haber sido quien recogió parte de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta silenciosa y salió en busca del baño.

Cuando regresó las luces de la calle que había utilizado para guiarse habían sido apagadas y no tenía ni idea de la estructura de la casa como para poder encontrar un simple interruptor. Giró sobre sus pasos, creyendo que era el camino indicado hasta que su pierna tropezó con algo. El ruido fue menos que el dolor que sintió cuando se tocó el lugar. Levantó la pierna, apoyando el pie sobre ello y empezó a subir. ¿Había escaleras mientras había ido al baño? No lo recordaba y la verdad, tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar en ello.

Quería encontrar la cama rápido y volver a meterse, aunque la oscuridad comenzó a darle miedo. Cubrirse con el cobertor sería lo mejor, así se protegería.

Continuó subiendo y tanteó la pared de la izquierda, buscando una puerta o algo que la llevara hasta el lugar. Estaba segura de que era la izquierda donde debía de entrar. Empujó la puerta que encontró y se adentró. Alguna de las latas rodó por el suelo, haciéndola tropezar, caer de rodillas y protestar nuevamente. A ese paso iba a terminar más lastimada que si hubiera caído por un camino de piedras.

La luz se encendió, encontrándose con una mirada dorada, completamente cubierta de sueño. Ryoma. El chico parpadeó, bostezó, estiró una mano hacia ella y tiró con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera si quiera protestar se encontraba tumbada a su lado.

—¿Ryoma-kun? — Farfulló. Él la silenció.

Sus labios suavemente posados sobre los suyos, tirando de las ropas y cubriéndolos a ambos con la sábana. Fue consciente entonces de todo.

Los nervios le cosquilleaban la garganta y la oscuridad… oh, ahora no le parecía tan mala. Estar entre sus brazos, cubierta por tanto olor a él, como si sus brazos la envolvieran mucho más allá del simple efecto físico. Una tranquilidad que en algún momento de la noche, hizo que su mente dejara de funcionar y a salvo, sus sentidos se derritieron hasta transformarse en un tupido velo de sueño.

_Casa Echizen._

_8:30 de la mañana._

_Dormitorio de Ryoma Echizen, hijo menor. Despertándose con fuertes sacudidas contra sí gracias a una raqueta en manos de su progenitora. _

_Descubrimiento por parte del hijo: No dejar jamás raquetas a manos de su madre. Las puede usar como armas._

—¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! ¡Dios mío! ¡No encuentro a Sakuno por ningún lado! ¡A mi sí que se me va a caer lo que no me cuelga! ¡Despierta, vago!

Sakuno se removió bajo las sábanas, encontrándose con la mirada ambarina, confusa y claramente desconcertada, no solo por los golpes que su madre parecía estar dándoles si no… ¿Qué demonios hacía su novia dentro de su cama?

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás. Rinko se cayó al suelo al verla antes de abalanzarse y abrazarla. Ryoma tenía interrogantes a su alrededor y buscaba furtivamente restos de algo por la cama. Sakuno era un tomate al completo y no recordaba qué hacía en la cama de su novio. La primera vez que dormía con él y era… un desastre al despertarse.

No. Realmente acercarse a la cama de su novio no era un buen presagio. Sus sentimientos eran ciertos: Era muy problemático.

**n/a**

Bien, aquí uno más de este fic. ¿Eran lo que esperaban de la vez anterior?

Para ir calentando motores, les dejo como siempre ese pequeño avance.

**No era normal para él estar nervioso. Él era Ryoma Echizen. Debería de llevar eso en los genes y ser algo normal. Entonces, ¿por qué cojones estaba tan nervioso? Solo era Sakuno Ryuzaki… **

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense mucho mientras no estoy por aquí!


	11. De una cita

**One-shot:** _una cita._

**Advertencias:**_ Ooc._

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (14 años Sakuno. Ryoma 14) _

—Che…

Maldijo entre dientes mientras observaba con atención la pelota entre sus manos. No era normal para él estar nervioso. Tampoco es que fuera muy especial y… bueno, él era Ryoma Echizen. Y, ¿acaso no era cierto lo que decía su hermano? Debería de llevar "eso" en los genes y ser algo normal. Entonces, ¿Por qué cojones estaba tan nervioso?

Solo estaba en el parque esperando, mirando de forma aburrida a los demás niños que jugaban distraídamente, felices y ajenos a su desconcierto. Si no hubiera aceptado aquella oferta, probablemente no tendría por qué estar perdiendo tiempo de entrenamiento, pero un día era solo un día y, de todas maneras… solo era Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Y solo era una primera cita. Nada que tuviera que ser exageradamente inquieto, nervioso, secarle la garganta y estremecerlo a cada vez que sentía pasar a alguien. Pero, ¿Por qué demonios había terminado cayendo en eso? Oh, sí, porque ella había hecho esfuerzos milagrosos para detenerle y gritarle a pleno pulmón sin siquiera mirarle que quedara con él.

Había aceptado más por simple estupefacción y ahora se encontraba metido en ese lio.

—Ryoma-kun.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente para verla. Vestida con una falda amplia que volaba con el viento y sujetaba tímidamente con una mano. Un jersey rosado y un pañuelo en su cuello. Parpadeó.

—Eh…— ¿Por qué demonios no sabía nada de su boca? ¿Acaso estaba llegando al punto de sentirse un idiota?

Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se expandieron en un sonrojo llamativo. Arqueó las cejas, poniéndose en pie. La pelota resbaló de sus dedos para llegar a los pies de ella. Sakuno parpadeó ligeramente y miró el redondel amarillo con sorpresa. Era la misma pelota que en antaño ella le había dado antes de irse.

Se agachó y la recogió con un gruñido para guardársela en el bolsillo del pantalón. No es que hubiera querido coger esa pelota por algún motivo especial, es que estaba en medio, nada más.

—Gra… gracias por venir. Yo… lamento habértelo gritado. Sé que no te gusta que la gente grite...

Sorprendido, se detuvo. Ryuzaki le observó avergonzada y se mordió el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que alguien parecía haberse dado cuenta que odiaba que le gritaran. Que las voces altas lo que hacían era enfadarlo y que le latieran los oídos.

Asintió, dándole la espalda y caminó delante de ella. Debía de suponer que tendría que saber dónde irían, qué hacer y demás, pero no tenía ni puñetera idea. Así que realmente esto, no estaba en su sangre. Aunque, Ryoga probablemente habría calculado todo lo que hacer de pe a pa.

Sintió un tirón de la camiseta obligarle a detenerse. Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de la joven cerca del suyo. El tiempo probablemente se detuviera lo bastante como para pestañear y retroceder, tropezar con el banco y caer sentado nuevamente.

Lamió sus labios cautelosamente, sintiendo sabor a melocotón. No había tomado ni zumo ni Fanta, por lo tanto, ¿por qué?

Cuando levantó los ojos hasta la altura de la joven, se sorprendió. Su rostro estaba completamente colorado. Sus dedos temblaban sobre sus labios y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de romperse en lágrimas.

—Ryoma-kun… yo… lo siento. Tropecé y…

Desvió la mirada y asintió.

—No importa— mintió. Su corazón latía de tal forma que parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

Volvió a ponerse en pie y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que ella caminara delante. Aunque, si mal no recordaba: ¿No era Ryuzaki una experta en perderse? Estiró su propia mano para retenerla, pero se detuvo. Si él había sido torpe y se habían besado de esa forma, ¿Qué pasaría si la retenía? ¿Volverían a chocar?

Sintió las orejas escocerle ligeramente. Cubrió sus ojos con los flecos de sus flequillos y se colocó junto a ella.

—¿A dónde…?— Cuestionó. Ella sonrió.

—¿Al cine y una hamburguesa? — propuso. Él cabeceó afirmativamente y señaló una de las calles.

La película elegida casi lo traumó. Por alguna estúpida razón Ryuzaki era como la mayoría de locas y disfrutó al cien por cien torturándolo viendo una película de vampiros que ni eran vampiros. Hombres lobos que por algún motivo tenían que estar siempre sin ropa y, lo peor de todo es que por culpa de los gritos de la mayoría femeninas no le dejaron dormitar. Era como estar en su peor pesadilla.

Finalmente refugiados en la hamburguesería suspiró con alivio y se inclinó hacia atrás mientras mordisqueaba la hamburguesa distraídamente. Ryuzaki mantenía la mirada fija en el trozo de comida y se limpiaba repetidas, bebiendo a sorbitos.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Es que todas las chicas actuaban así en las primeras citas? ¿Tenía que hacerlo algo especial?

La muchacha suspiró cuando terminó y le buscó con la mirada. Él también había terminado y por lo tanto, llegaba la hora de separarse. Poniéndose en pie, con las manos en los bolsillos la acompañó hasta la bifurcación que los separaría. Seguía sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué ella frunció el ceño y suspiró desanimadamente? ¿Por qué continuaba nervioso?

—Ahm… Ryoma-kun… — murmuró, frotándose las manos—. Gracias por venir conmigo… pero… ehm… yo no… no creo que debamos de volver otra vez a…

Arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso no había dicho millones de veces su padre que debían de despedirse con un beso? Pero… Ah, el anterior había sido tan extraño… Eso sí, sabía muy bien.

Entrecerró los ojos, dejándola hablar, preparándose para ello. Pero Ryuzaki no parecía terminar nunca. Se encogió de hombros y echó hacia delante. Torció la cabeza y finalmente, con suavidad, posó sus labios sobre los contrarios. Sin cerrar los ojos, pudo encontrarse con los contrarios. La sorpresa se dibujada dentro de ellos y la ofensa también. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar algo le golpeó la mejilla y ella echó a correr.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Su primera cita y se iba al garete. ¿En qué demonios pensaban estas chicas de hoy día? ¿Acaso en una cita no debían de tomar decisiones ambos? Ir a ver una película como esa no entraba en sus planes y ella tampoco había parecido estar de fábula mientras comían una hamburguesa. Y, para remate, su cita terminaba con la mejilla colorada y más dudas que un diccionario perdido.

Estaba seguro de una única cosa: No quería tener más citas.

N/A

Bien, hasta aquí y, como siempre, el adelanto:

**El golpe no fue lo más doloroso. El grito tampoco… fue el hecho de que había algo que no podía impedir…**

¡Feliz navidad!


	12. De una pelea

**One-shot:** _una pelea_

**Advertencias:**_ Ooc._

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (17 años Sakuno. Ryoma 17) _

Era algo que sucedía cada cierto tiempo en todas las parejas, ¿verdad? Pero era totalmente incrédulo que a él, ÉL, le estuviera pasando, que fuera delante de sus "amigos y compañeros" y que fuera simplemente por una tontería.

Llevaban saliendo desde los catorce años, cuando él la había besado simplemente porque le apetecía y terminó dándose cuenta que era mejor saber que ella era completamente de él y que podía besarla cuando quisiera, a que otros babearan tras la muchacha a medida que ÉL la hacía hermosa. Así pues, su orgullo no le permitió dejarlo y para él, ella se había convertido en algo necesario sin darse cuenta.

Y las cosas iban bien. Unas citas de aquí para ya. Que si en tu casa aguantando a tu abuela, que si en la mía aguantando al pesado de mi padre y escondiendo las revistas que el viejo se empeñaba en esconder bajo la cama. Que si una cenita romántica, que si un regalo por San Valentín, que si un cumpleaños…

Luego estaban las tardes en que tenía que soportarla mientras ella lloriqueaba porque no se sentía atractiva, que si aguantar las tardes de doramas, que si las compras…

Y, hasta había accedido a que le cambiara algunas prendas de ropa. Pero su Tenis, a no, jamás. Y ella lo aceptaba. Sonreía y le acompañaba a sus partidos e incluso se había aventurado a escribirse en su propio club de tenis para aprender más del deporte.

Y eso era un punto a favor, porque él nunca le había pedido que cambiara su forma de ser, que dejara de sonrojarse con cualquier macho con hormonas y ojos en la cara. Que cambiara los rosados vestidos algo escotados y faldas cortas. Que dejara de obligarle a ir con su amiga a las compras, que prefiriese la comida china a una buena hamburguesa porque su régimen le impedía comer cosas grasientas.

Tampoco elegía su maquillaje ni se quejaba porque ella decidiera que era demasiado "joven" para tener su primera relación sexual y él tuviera que despertarse todas las jodidas mañanas con una erección entre sus piernas más feliz y tiesa que un palo de vela.

Entonces, ¿por qué narices estaba pasando eso?

Aunque el golpe no fue lo más doloroso. El grito tampoco… fue el hecho de que había algo que no podía impedir… y es que ella estaba dejándole. Dejándole porque había aceptado un catorce de enero irse a un entrenamiento especial y romper su estúpido compromiso.

—De verdad no lo entiendes— había dicho ella con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando el corazón de colgante que él un día por su cumpleaños le regalara.

—No— peleó él, gruñendo mientras acariciaba su herida mejilla—. Ni necesitabas ser violenta.

—Eso no es nada comparado al dolor que siento por hacerme esto… — hipó y le miró frustrada—. Queda con alguien el veinticuatro de diciembre, porque a mí no vas a verme más llamar a tu puerta, Echizen.

Acto seguido corrió sobre sus piernas mucho más ligera de lo que él hubiera deseado mientras su mente iba a mil por hora y escuchaba los abucheos de los demás. ¿Por qué demonios se enfadaba tanto? ¿ Y por qué leches tenía que meter por medio su cumple…?

—Mierda— maldijo, levantó la cabeza hacia Momoshiro—. No iré.

Y giró sobre sus pies para romper a correr. La encontró sentada bajo un árbol, abrazándose las piernas mientras entre sus rodillas colgaba el colgante. Se acuclilló frente a ella y bufó, frotándose los cabellos.

Aunque fuera una patada en su orgullo, lo dijo:

—Tenías razón.

Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa entre sus dientes, tocándose los labios para impedirlo y le miró con los ojos más sorprendidos que hubiera visto en su vida. Apoyó el brazo en su rodilla y cubriéndose algo la cara con su brazo, miró a otro lado.

—Ese día… ya tengo una cita— soltó, mirándola fijamente— contigo.

La joven rió y se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo. Mirando desde cierto ángulo su relación, tanto él como ella habían cambiado, amoldándose a cada uno. Ella aceptaba algunas de sus cosas y él las suyas. Pero, gracias a esas aceptaciones, cuando otras pequeñas cosas surgieran, las peleas de pareja podrían llegar a surgir.

n/a

¡Encontré el cuaderno y aquí tiene su actualización! (para poder comprender mejor, visiten lj, como siempre)

Les dejo el adelanto del próximo:

**Siempre había algo mejor, pero esto, era delicioso….**

Y como siempre, los dejo con la duda.

Besotes.


	13. Que compartieron algo 1

**One-shot:** _compartieron algo (pastel)_

**Advertencias:**_Más abajo dejo información acerca de por qué su actualización _

_**Pareja: **__Ryoma y Sakuno (17 años Sakuno. Ryoma 17) _

—¡Listo! —Exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

Era la primera vez que le salía tan a la perfección. Era buena en cocina, pero existían recetas que todavía se le resistían y esta, era una de ellas. No obstante, el tesón daba sus buenos resultados y ahí lo tenía, sobre una bandeja, humeante y caliente.

—Muy bien, Ryuzaki, finalmente lo consiguió— felicitó la profesora, apuntando su nota en el cuaderno. Sakuno sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Tomoka que reía y daba palmadas para felicitarla.

Guardó el resultado en una caja preparada para ello y corrió junto a Tomoka con sumo cuidado. Su mejor amiga le lamió la mejilla, quitando restos de su tarea y rió.

—Está delicioso— felicitó socarrona. Sakuno enrojeció y le dio un suave manotazo en el hombro.

—Ay, por Dios, Tomo-chan, no me hagas esas cosas— rogó tocándose las mejillas azorada.

Tomoka rió y estuvo todo el tiempo del resto de clase preguntando incesantemente qué iba a hacer con ello. Sakuno simplemente encogió los hombros e intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener el secreto. Pues, otro de los motivos por los cuales había luchado con grandes horas de práctica en la cocina, era lo que acontecería después.

O eso esperaba…

Nada más salir de clases y poder quitarse a su mejor amiga de encima, (la adoraba, pero existían cosas que debía de hacer expresamente y sin ella), corrió calle abajo, pasó por la estación de tren, dejándola atrás y se metió en el barrio de casas antiguas, sonriendo cuando escuchó el ding dong de una campana.

Se detuvo, jadeante, ante la puerta de madera y tornillos grandes y negros, llamando al timbre. Lo primero que escuchó fue un maullido y después, la divertida risa de Nanako intentando conseguir que Karupin no escapara.

Saludó con una reverencia a la chica de cabellos azules y tras quitarse los zapatos y saludar desde el principio de las escaleras al monje desaseado que dormitaba bajo la campana, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones. La puerta estaba encajada y llegaba el sonido de la televisión. Llamó y sonriendo, empujó cuando obtuvo permiso.

Los dorados ojos se posaron sobre ella con sorpresa y cuando vio la caja que sostenía entre sus manos, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Has…?

—¡He aprobado! — confirmó acercándose hasta él—. ¿Por qué estás destapado? Cogerás frio de nuevo— regañó después. Él sonrió y dejó que lo tapara—. Mou, Ryoma-kun es como un niño.

—Pero tú sabes que no es verdad, ¿ne? — habló sensualmente y cuando la rojez llegó hasta sus mejillas, le susurró al oído—. Anda, cierra la puerta con pestillo.

Sakuno obedeció, dejando el paquete en la cama junto a él, cerrando la puerta, quitándose le abrigo y corriendo las cortinas. Cuando regresó junto a él, suspiró con asombro.

—¡Ryoma-kun! — Exclamó.

Él levantó los ojos hacia ella con inocencia y Sakuno no pudo hacer más que reír. Se arrodilló junto a él y le quitó restos de la comisura de la boca. En la caja solo quedaba un trozo del pastel. Suspiró y cogiéndolo con los dedos, se lo comió.

—Mou, con lo rico que estaba y te lo has comido todo— protestó—. Aunque claro, seguro que alguna otra chica lo hará mejor.

—Siempre hay algo mejor— confirmó él.

Cuando levantó la cara para verle, Sakuno se sorprendió, sintiendo la lengua masculina pasar por sus labios, saboreándola. Sus manos deslizaron la blusa hasta que sus hombros quedaron al desnudo. Sakuno sonrió al romper el beso. No es que fuera más atrevida o menos vergonzosa. Es que Ryoma y ella ya habían superado ciertos temas y para él, compartir momentos era algo habitual. Hasta el punto de llegar a constiparse.

Sakuno miró con tristeza la caja, pero, lamiéndose de nuevo los labios, lo pensó. Colocó una mano bajo la barbilla masculina y levantando la cabeza, fue su turno de besarle.

_Sí, siempre había algo mejor, pero esto, era delicioso…_

**n/a**

Bueno, en realidad tendría que explicarlo en live journal (lj), pero como sé que muchos no hacen caso cuando digo que ahí se informarán. Pero repito, **para más información y entender por qué tuvo una actualización especial éste fic**, deberán de ir a él.

Esta es una actualización especial.

En Devianart también encontrarán el motivo.

_**Avance:**_

**Era un mierda. Un jodido mierda…**


End file.
